1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dryer to dry an object accommodated in a drum via circulation of air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dryer includes a drum in which an object to be dried is accommodated, the drum being rotated to rotate the object, and a heat source (e.g., a heater or a heat pump) to heat air. As a drying fan is rotated to move low-temperature and low-humidity air through the heat source, the low-temperature and low-humidity air is changed into high-temperature and low-humidity air by the heat source. The resulting high-temperature and low-humidity air is introduced into the drum to heat the object to be dried. Then, the high-temperature and low-humidity air is changed into high-temperature and high-humidity air by steam generated while the object is heated. Although an open type dryer directly discharges the high-temperature and high-humidity air to the outside, in the case of a closed type dryer, the high-temperature and high-humidity air is changed into low-temperature and low-humidity air by a condenser which condenses the air to remove moisture from the air. The low-temperature and low-humidity air is changed into high-temperature and low-humidity air while passing through the heat source via rotation of the drying fan and then, is introduced into the drum to heat the object to be dried. This circulation cycle is repeated until the object is completely dried. After the object is completely dried, only a motor is driven and the heat source is not operated, which serves to cool the object to allow a user to easily take the object out of the drum.
The above-described dryer may need to display and inform the user of a remaining drying time until the object is completely dried.
Conventional dryers have been designed to preset a drying time and a cooling time, to display a remaining drying time. A display unit displays the preset drying time which is decremented as time passes during drying and also, displays the preset cooling time which is decremented as time passes during cooling.
However, since these conventional dryers function to display the remaining drying time regardless of load of an object to be dried, i.e. the amount of moisture contained in the object to be dried, there is a great difference between an actual remaining drying time and a remaining drying time displayed on the display unit, resulting in deterioration in the reliability of the dryer.